A Slice of Life
by white-doe
Summary: High School AU: Dean is stuck babysitting Sammy again. Cas is the pizza man. This could be fun.


A/N: So this is my first Destiel and my first smut, written for the wonderfully amazing Han, who is my fanfiction wife and my internet soul mate :)

Dean was sprawled out on the couch in the shabby apartment he was currently calling home, beer in hand. He was only seventeen, but it's not like his dad was around to stop him. He was "babysitting" Sammy again, if you called practically raising the kid while their dad was away for months at a time babysitting. The kid was at the dingy kitchen table attacking his homework with what Dean thought was a disgusting amount of enthusiasm.

The doorbell rang, and Dean thought about damn time as he got up to pay for the pizza he'd ordered for dinner. (What? You let kids raise each other, proper nutrition kind of falls by the wayside.) He looked at the clock, and just as he thought, the pizza was almost a half an hour late. No tip for you, asshole.

However what he saw when he opened the door lightened his mood considerable. Standing outside, wearing his stupid trench coat over a red delivery boy shirt and looking as uncomfortable, awkward and freaking gorgeous as always, was Cas Novak.

Castiel Novak (Dean called him Cas, mostly because he had done it once and it made him blush) was in a few of Dean's classes. He was a total nerd, and a socially awkward one at that, seeming to be terrified of people while at the same time having no concept of personal space. (And yeah, how the hell did that even work?) And while normally Dean would ignore a kid like that, maybe even crack a few jokes about him, but Cas was different. Because as previously mentioned, Cas was freaking gorgeous.

The first thing that caught your eye about Cas was, well, his eyes. They were big, bright blue puppy-dog things, that could make him look endearingly innocent, impossibly wise, or (once when his little sister Anna was being bullied) fiery with rage. And hot. Really really hot. He had black, permanently messy black hair that Dean just wanted to wrap his hands in and pull, and although it was usually covered by his tan trenchcoat (thing was like a security blanket or something) you could tell he had a cut, lean body.

So yeah, even though Cas was a nerd, not to mention a Jesus-freak-virgin-and-a-half, Dean couldn't help being interested. Call him cliche, but he wanted to be the one who finally demolished Cas' innocence. Hopefully in several different positions.

And now Cas was here, practically hand delivered, and he'd brought pizza no less. It was pretty much a sign that Dean was meant to jump those bones, and fast. So he put on his best predatory smile and said:

"Cas! I see you've brought my pizza. Unfortunately, you're a little bit late. I might just have to call that boss of yours to complain."

Cas looked at him with a mortified expression. "Oh, um, I'm sorry. I just, I mean, Gabriel took the car again even though it was my night, so I am having to use my bike and it's a bit difficult...please don't complain, I don't want to lose my job."

Dean's smile only widened. "Well, I don't know. It was a pretty long wait. Maybe there is some way you could...make it up to me?"

Cas' eyes grew wide, in that look of terrified innocence he seemed to have perfected. "What...what do you mean?"

Dean took on predatory step closer, and extracted the pizza box from Cas' hands. "I was just thinking, I am pretty hungry, but after waiting for so long, I don't think I'm in the mood for pizza anymore."

A flush started to spread on Cas's cheeks, like he was starting to understand what Dean was getting at. (And with the suggestive tone it was kind of hard to miss). He seemed to steel himself before he spoke.

"What...what are you in the mood for then?" He finally got out, still looking scared but meeting Dean's eyes almost defiantly.

"How about you come inside and I'll show you?" And with that Dean physically pulled Cas across the threshold, locking eyes the whole time. He didn't even look away when he held out the pizza box to Sam, barking "Hey bitch, take this and go to your room. And stay there."

Sam thought about whining, but based on the way his brother was looking at the pizza man, he really didn't want to be in the same room with them for much longer.

As soon as Sam was gone, Dean moved forward, pressing Cas against the door with his body. Cas gulped nervously, but Dean didn't miss the way he shuddered or the way his eyes seemed trained on Dean's lips. Dean moved forward even more, and breathed against the other's mouth:

"So Cas, that pizza come with extra meat?"

And Cas...Cas burst out laughing.

"Oh God, did you seriously just...there is NO way you just...does your life usually operate like a bad porno?" Cas could hardly get the words out through bursts of laughter. Dean stepped back with a frown as the other teen nearly doubled over in mirth.

"Dammit, Cas, it's not that fucking funny," he said irritably, embarrassment coloring his cheeks.

Cas, gathering more composure, stood back up and looked Dean in the eye. "No, actually it was fucking hilarious. And so stupid that if you weren't so hot I'd think twice about seducing you."

Now Dean was absolutely reeling. "You...what...huh?!" was his eloquent reply.

"Oh come on, it's not like I haven't seen you looking at me. You just seemed like the type who'd like the whole, wide-eyed innocent church boy thing, so that's what I went with." Cas said this with a smirk that was very much not innocent. "But you know, I think you had it wrong earlier when you said I owed you something. I'm the one who had to bike all the way here and then listen to your shamefully bad attempt at seduction. So maybe you're the one who has something to make up to me."

Dean still didn't quite know how he'd lost control of the situation, but he didn't feel much like complaining when Cas moved closer once again, an unmistakable heat in his eyes.

"How about it Dean? You've already sent your brother away, and I promise I can really...deliver." He said with just a hint of mocking.

Sure, maybe Dean had been expecting the shy, scared virgin, but this coy and confident Cas? Was seriously hot. So wait...why the fuck was Dean still just standing there staring at him?

He quickly repeated his previous maneuver, pressing Cas up against the wall and kissing the smirk right off his (infuriatingly gorgeous) mouth. Cas didn't miss a beat, and damn all that innocence really had been an act, because he quickly took control. Before Dean knew it, he was the one with his back to the wall and there was a tongue snaking between his lips to caress his own. By the time Cas moved down to nibble and suck at his neck Dean was a little lightheaded and had definitely let out a few noises he was not particularly proud of.

"Fuck, Cas..." he groaned, tilting his head back to give Cas more access, whining slightly (but in a totally manly way) when Cas stopped and looked up at him.

"That's the idea," he said as he brought his hand down to press against the bulge in Dean's jeans, causing him to moan again. Dean suddenly realized that he was being like, the worst sex participant ever and quickly moved his hands up to slide the trench coat off of Castiel's shoulders, following it up by pulling the horrible red polo up over his head. Then he realized he really, really wanted to finally get his hands buried in Cas' ridiculous hair, so he threaded his fingers through the soft, dark strands and pulled him in for a deep, hungry kiss.

Their tongues dueled for a while before Cas seemed to get impatient, breaking the kiss to practically rip both of Dean's shirts off of him. And then it was bare skin on bare skin and oh he could feel Cas' cock pressing into his still-jean-clad thigh (who the hell invented pants? Dean suddenly hated pants more than anything.) He let his own hips jerk forward, rubbing up against Cas like he hadn't since he was a freaking inexperienced freshman getting off for the first time.

It would have been embarrassing if Dean had room for anything in his mind other than Cas, tongue, hot, yes, so good, WHY ARE PANTS A THING?!  
Luckily for him Cas seemed to be in a similar state, rutting against him almost frantically, having lost some of the cool, confident edge of before in his desperation. By now they were mroe or less panting into each other's mouths, each hot exhale from Cas' kiss-bitten lips moving over Dean's in a way that had him groaning even more. Finally he regained enough sense to remember that pants were a thing that could be removed, so he stopped his frantic grinding to reach down and unbutton Cas' jeans.

Cas got with the program immediately, attacking Dean's pants with a fervor that was probably more of a hindrance to getting them both undressed than much of a help. But still, by some miracle they both got their jean undone and as they stepped out of them Dean realized there were more ideal locations than up against his front door, so he steered them both towards the couch.

Dean pushed Cas back onto it, feeling a thrill from how good he looked all sprawled out and flushed underneath him, wearing only tented black boxer briefs. Fuck, he looked delicious. As impatient as Dean was, he couldn't help but lean down and kiss Cas again, this time slower and deeper. It almost felt like...nope, not going there, no thinking of feeling while on top of awesomely hot and surprisingly devious guy.

There was pretty much no hope for this lasting long enough to be thinking about actual fucking, although oooh now Dean was thinking about actual fucking and didn't that sound nice. But still, another time, because with the way Cas was writhing and grinding up into him he was not too proud to admit this would not be getting much farther tonight. But he was at least getting them all the way naked, that was for sure.

Cas seemed to agree, because he slid his hands sensually down Dean's back to slide under the waistband of his boxers to cup his ass, making him stutter-thrust forward.

"Christ Cas...so fucking hot..." he moaned out. He ground down hard, loving the feel of Cas' hands on him, until he remembered his goal and moved to pull down Cas' underwear. He pulled them far enough down his thighs that his cock was free, but didn't have the patience to remove them completely. He quickly scrambled out of his own boxers and then yes, finally, oh God, his naked dick was pressed against Cas' and it was freaking Heaven.

He couldn't help starting up a rough, dry grind that was really not too comfortable except that is was the best thing Dean had ever felt. Cas seemed to have retained a little more of his brain power, because while Dean was pretty much just going out of his mind he brought his hand up and licked across his palm, bringing it down to take the both of them in hand. And Cas was a fucking genius because this was oh so much better, hot and slick and so damn good.

Dean was a panting, sweaty mess by now and Cas was not doing much better, his pupils so blown with lust his eyes were practically black. Cas started moving his hand faster, and Dean really felt like he should be doing more to help but it was all he could do to just thrust into Cas' hand and against his cock and try to hold on for a few more second of bliss.

"Dean, fuck, Dean so close..." Cas murmured as he moved his hand even faster, thrusting and swiveling his hips and basically doing a great job convincing Dean he was God.

"Me too, Cas, God, so good...I...Cas!" Dean let out a long, drawn out moan as wave after wave of pleasure washed over him. He would almost feel bad about coming first if he wasn't so distracted by the feeling of bliss washing over his whole body. Just as he was starting to come down, he felt Cas tense up and he left out a deep groan that sounded a little like his name before going utterly boneless beneath him.

Dean tried not to completely crush Cas, but he pretty much had no control of his body at this point. He had never come that hard just from some grinding and a handjob before, and he couldn't wait to see what else Cas had to offer. After a nap.

He knew they were both sticky and disgusting, and he was so NOT a cuddler, but with Cas spread out beneath him with a dazed expression, Dean couldn't bring himself to care. He snuggled into Cas, laying his head on his chest and reveling in the noise of contentment Cas made. Reaching up to the back of the couch, he pulled the throw blanket over both of them and closed his eyes.

Only to open them when a thought occurred to him. He turned and looked up at Cas, feeling his heart flutter (and he was not going to think about that) at the soft, sleepy expression he saw.

"Hey Cas? Don't you have to get back to work?" He asked, sincerely hoping the answer was no. What he got in return was, surprise surprise, more laughter.

"Dean," Cas said with a soft smile, "I don't even work for the pizza place."


End file.
